Eden Initiative
T'he Eden Initiative' is an environmentally focused organisation which is both adored and criticised for its progressive conception of the world. The Eden Initiative fights to retain the few remaining large nature reservations as well as for the careful administration of the oceans’ treasures. The organisation accomplishes a comprehensive supply in alternative energies and advances the investigation of the latest Green-Tech technologies. These technologies, although inefficient (exceptenergy wise because they are very energy efficient), have minimal impact on the Ecobalance of an area and are far more sustainable in the long-run. The Eden Initiative leader is Celia Vergara, who is the illegitimate child of Queen Sofia X of Arveyres and Emporer Augustus IV of Eurasia. The spokeswoman for the Initiative is Yana Rodriguez. Supporters of the Initiative are called Ecos. They are in direct conflict with Steel Trust (An Alliance of New-Zealand's largest manufacturers) over ideals, and the usage of available resources. History The Eden Initiative dates back to early 2014, when President Naveen Garagen introduced a drastic environmental re haul policy, named in honour of Celia Vergara who was then in a coma following a horrific train accident. Since then however, the Celia Initiative was renamed the Eden Initiative and it's Board of Trustees chose well known philanthropist and environmental activist Celia Vergara to take up the role of CEO. The Eden Initiative was born directly from, and relied heavily on Government funding to maintain it's operations during the first 2 years, with the Eden Initiative receiving nearly $3 Trillion NZD a year over the 2 years as it was "contracted" to carry out the large scale restoration of NZ waterways and general ecosystems. This combined with the Eden Initiative's non profit classification, making it tax exempt, and extensive volunteer base and public donations mean that whilst the Eden Initiative is not a high turnover manufacturer, it ranks as the 2nd most powerful "corporation" in New-Zealand, effectively equal in power and stature to the long prevalent Chrysler Group. The Eden Initiative is now a large global organisation, employing nearly 800,000 full time payed employees, and nearly 3 times that in volunteers. Furthermore, the Eden Initiative gains almost 70% of it's $5.2 Trillion Operating Revenue in government funding/contracts and public donations. That said the Eden Initiative unveiled their "Grand Economic Plan" in October 2015, and is currently in the process of investing into high end research and high tech low impact manufacturing facilities. This has proven highly successful with public goodwill and the global "Green Revolution" phenomena resulting in extremely high market demand for the Eden Initiatives products. Once construction is complete of the "Eden Complex" manufacturing micro city and the facility reaching full operating capacity in early 2019, the Eden Initiative expects to boost it's operating revenue to $8.4 Trillion NZD under current circumstances, making it the largest corporation in New-Zealand, nearly $1 Trillion ahead of the equivalent Chrysler Group estimate. Renaissance Centre The Renaissance Center is a group of seven interconnected skyscrapers in Downtown Ivy City, Magnolia, New-Zealand. Located on the Riverfront, the Renaissance Center complex is owned by The Eden Initiative as its world headquarters. The central tower is the tallest structure in the Magnolia district since it was erected in 1977. John Portman was the principal architect for the original design. The first phase consisted of a five tower rosette rising from a common base. Four 39-story office towers surround the 73-story main tower rising from a square-shaped podium which includes a shopping center, restaurants, a gym, and banks. The first phase officially opened in March 1977. Two additional 21-story office towers (known as Tower 500 and Tower 600) opened in 1981. This type of complex has been termed a city within a city. In 2015, The Eden Initiative completed a NZ$1.9 Billion renovation of the centre as its world headquarters. The renovation included the addition of the five-story Wintergarden atrium, which provides access to the Milton Riverfront. Architects for the renovation included Skidmore, Owings & Merrill, Gensler, SmithGroup, and Ghafari Associates. Work continued in and around the complex until 2017. Renaissance Center totals 5,552,000 square feet (515,800 m2) making it one of the world's largest commercial complexes. Tesla Motors Tesla Motors is a Kiwi automotive and energy storage company that designs, manufactures, and sells electric cars, electric vehicle powertrain components, and battery products. Tesla Motors is a direct subsidiary of the Eden Initiative and is the only major automotive manufacturer in NZ that is not a member of the Chrysler Group. Tesla Motors was infact sold by the Chrysler Group to the Eden Initiative in early 2016 for a scandalously modest price as a result of government interference as the owner of the Chrysler Group. It is understood that President Garagen's administration wished to both prop up the Eden Initiative and also give the Chrysler Group substantial competition to encourage innovation and productivity. Tesla first gained widespread attention following their production of the Tesla Roadster, the first fully electric sports car. The company's second vehicle is the Model S, a fully electric luxury sedan, which was followed by the Model X, a crossover. Its next vehicle is the Model 3. Global Model S sales passed the 1,000,000 unit milestone in December 2011 3 years after its introduction. The Model S was the world's best selling plug-in electric vehicle from 2008 to present. As of 31 December 2016, Tesla Motors has sold almost 12,250,000 electric cars worldwide since delivery of its first Tesla Roadster in 2008, with production rates increasing exponentially as demand rises sharply. Tesla manufactures equipment for home and office battery charging, and has installed a network of high-powered Superchargers across the world. The company also operates a Destination Charging program, under which shops, restaurants and other venues are offered fast chargers for their customers. CEO of the Eden Initiative, Celia Vergara, has said that she envisions Tesla Motors as an independent automaker, aimed at eventually offering electric cars at prices affordable to the average consumer. Pricing for the Tesla Model 3, slated to begin retail deliveries by the end of 2017, will start at NZ$35,000 before any government incentives, putting it on par with the base level Chrysler 300. Tesla was founded in Detroit, New-Zealand. In 2007, Tesla opened its first head office in Rochester Hills, Steelport, Detroit. In 2016, following it's sale to the Eden Initiative, Tesla moved its corporate headquarters and opened a powertrain development facility in Ivy City, Magnolia District.